Faulkner County, Arkansas
Faulkner County is a county in the U.S. state of Arkansas. Its population was 113,237 as of the 2010 Census. The county seat is Conway. Faulkner County is included in the Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Faulkner County was formed from parts of Conway and Pulaski counties on April 12, 1873, and is named after Colonel Sanford C. 'Sandy' Faulkner who was the composer of the popular fiddle tune "The Arkansas Traveller". Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.50%) is land and (or 2.50%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 40 * U.S. Highway 64 * U.S. Highway 65 * Highway 25 * Highway 36 * Highway 60 * Highway 89 Adjacent counties *Cleburne County (northeast) *White County (east) *Lonoke County (southeast) *Pulaski County (south) *Perry County (southwest) *Conway County (west) *Van Buren County (northwest) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 86,014 people, 31,882 households, and 22,444 families residing in the county. The population density was 133 people per square mile (51/km²). There were 34,546 housing units at an average density of 53 per square mile (21/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.33% White, 8.48% Black or African American, 0.52% Native American, 0.72% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.68% from other races, and 1.23% from two or more races. 1.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 31,882 households out of which 35.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.70% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 22.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 25.60% under the age of 18, 15.30% from 18 to 24, 30.10% from 25 to 44, 19.50% from 45 to 64, and 9.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 95.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,204, and the median income for a family was $45,946. Males had a median income of $32,288 versus $24,428 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,988. About 7.90% of families and 12.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.90% of those under age 18 and 12.00% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Conway *Greenbrier *Holland *Mayflower *Quitman Towns *Damascus *Enola *Guy *Mount Vernon *Twin Groves *Vilonia *Wooster Townships * Benedict (part of Conway) * Benton (part of Quitman) * Bristol * Cadron (most of Conway) * California (Guy) * Clifton (Wooster) * Cypress (most of Vilonia) * Danley (most of Mayflower) * Eagle (small part of Vilonia) * East Fork * Enola (most of Enola) * Hardin (Greenbrier) * Harve (Holland, small part of Enola) * Matthews * Mountain * Mount Vernon (Mount Vernon) * Newton * Palarm (part of Vilonia) * Pine Mountain (part of Conway, part of Mayflower) * Union * Walker (Twin Groves, small part of Damascus) * Wilson Education Public education Publicly funded education for elementary and secondary school students is provided by: * Conway School District, which includes Conway High School, Conway * Greenbrier School District, which includes Greenbrier High School, Greenbrier * Guy–Perkins School District, which includes Guy–Perkins High School, Guy * Mayflower School District, which includes Mayflower High School, Mayflower * Mount Vernon–Enola School District, which includes Mount Vernon–Enola High School, Mount Vernon * Vilonia School District, which includes Vilonia High School, Vilonia Private education Privately funded education for elementary and secondary school students is provided by: * † St. Joseph High School, Conway See also * Faulconer County * National Register of Historic Places listings in Faulkner County, Arkansas References External links * 10th Arkansas Infantry, Local Regiment During the Civil War * Independent Living Services provides support for over 200 people with developmental disabilities in central Arkansas. * Arkansas Shakespeare Theatre, based in Conway, is the state's only professional Shakespeare company. Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Faulkner County, Arkansas Category:1873 establishments in Arkansas Category:Little Rock–North Little Rock–Conway metropolitan area